Green Butler
by Captain Omnitron
Summary: R&R! What happens when the power of The Mask meets the power of a certain demon butler? Read to find out!
1. His Mask, Mysterious

Green Butler

Black Butler and all related characters belong to Yana Toboso. The Mask and all related characters belong to New Line Cinema/Dark Horse Comics

Chapter 1: His Mask, Mysterious

It was warm summer day as one Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, Sebastian Michaelis, walked through the busy streets of London. Soon they reached their destination, a small antique shop. As they entered, Ciel began to look around the shop. The reason for his visit to this humble little store was a rumor that an interesting Scandinavian artifact had found it's way to this shop, and Ciel wished to own it. At this moment the elderly owner of the shop came out from the back room and walked up to the counter.

"Hello, I'm looking for something along the lines of Norse antiquities and I believe you are the man to see?" Ciel asked then man, who scratched his head before reaching under the counter and pulling up a box.

"Yes sir, I have something I think you'll like very much." The elderly gentleman then opened the box, revealing a green wooden mask. The mask had a metal rod that resembled a Norse helmet and had an L shape at the top of the rod, and seemed to have a smirk like mouth hole.

"I present, The Mask of Loki!" The old man said, with a little showmanship. Normally Ciel wasn't one for such trinkets, but he had heard tales of this particular artifact. It was said that it could grant unimaginable power to those who possessed it. Now the average person would chalk these stories up to the barbaric myths of the Norse, but Ciel was far from average. If the mask turned out to be harmless then he'd have a nice addition to his art collection, but if the stories were true then he'd be preventing some maniac from getting their hands on it.

"It certainly looks interesting Master." Sebastian commented. Ciel nodded and paid for the mask, which was fairly cheap for such a rare item. As they walked out of the store, Sebastian said,

"Are you going to try it on Master? Perhaps gain some of that unlimited power?" Ciel scoffed and replied,

"Don't tell me you believe that nonsense. I'm not going to deny that this mask may have some kind of power, but I highly doubt that it can grant that kind of power." Sebastian smiled and replied,

"Of course not Master, though if even half of the myths are true then that little mask is very dangerous." Ciel looked down at the mask in his hands, eyeing the rather unimpressive hunk of wood. Slowly Ciel brought it up to his head, and before long the mask covered his face. He waited a few moments and nothing happened. The head of the Phantomhive estate scoffed as he pulled the mask away from his face and handed it over to Sebastian as he said

"It's just a mask."

* * *

><p>It was nighttime as Ciel worked in his study. He sighed as he looked over the last paper of the night. The young Earl looked over at the wall next to his desk, where the Mask of Loki was mounted. Sebastian had talked him into displaying it in his study, saying it had a certain artistic value. Ciel got up and walked over to the mask, half glaring at its seemingly smug smirk. Ciel took it off the wall and stared at it.<p>

"You really are just an ordinary mask aren't you?" Ciel said aloud, running a finger over the mask. He turned it over, looking at the back of it. He began to pace around his study, looking at the mask. Suddenly he froze when he passed the lamp on his desk and the back of the mask seemed to glow slightly with a green energy.

"What in the world?" Ciel whispered as he inspected the mask with a very critical eye. He scoffed and put it to his face mockingly, but the wood began to stretch around his head. Ciel quickly pulled it away from his face, his heart beating a mile a minute, and threw the mask down on the rug covered floor.

"Master is everything alright in there?" He heard Sebastian call from outside the door. Composing himself, Ciel replied,

"Yes, everything is fine, now go away." He then heard Sebastian walk down the hall. Ciel glared at the wooden mask on the floor, but stopped when he remembered that a power seemed to be coming from the mask when it began to stretch around his head. He walked over to the mask and picked it up. He eyed it warily before he brought it up to his face, the wood once again stretching around his head. Suddenly he began to spin in a green tornado, causing his papers to fly around the room. Soon a clap of thunder was heard, causing Sebastian, Bardroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin to come running to the study. When they got there all they saw were papers strewn about the room and the window being smashed. Suddenly they heard maniacal laughter echo from the grounds outside. Sebastian walked over to the window and narrowed his eyes as he looked into the darkness outside.

"Was Master kidnapped again?" Mey-Rin asked as she picked up the scattered papers. Sebastian replied,

"I don't believe so."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>

**I know this is a little short, but the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. His Mask, Powerful

Green Butler

Black Butler and all related characters belong to Yana Toboso. The Mask and all related characters belong to New Line Cinema/Dark Horse Comics

Chapter 2: His Mask, Powerful

The night was lit by only a full moon as a creature moved through the streets of London. The creature was chuckling with a certain mischievous glee, as it moved into an alley were it spotted something that caught it's eye. A man attempting to kill a woman. Now while the creature had no interest in playing the hero, it couldn't very well pass up a chance at entertainment.

"Come on little girl, scream for me!" The man said as he brought a knife close to the woman's throat. The woman was about to, when she saw something approach the man from behind.

"What in the world is that?" The woman said in a confused tone, the knife temporarily forgotten. The man turned, his knife still trained on the woman's throat, and saw what she was talking about. It was roughly the size of a boy and wore a garish bright orange suit with a ridiculously large yellow and purple polka dot bow-tie with a green rose in the middle of it , and an eyepatch with a yellow smiley face on it. But the most striking thing was the fact that the creature had a large green head, bright purple hair, gigantic red eyes, and teeth the size of playing cards!

"Now when will people learn that no means no?" The green headed monstrosity said as it began to laugh psychotically. The creature spun in a whirlwind before transforming into a nun with the same oversized emerald head and walked closer to the man.

"Time to discipline the naughty children!" The creature said as it reached behind its back and pulled out a giant paddle from nowhere. The creature swung it over his head and then brought it down on the man, crushing him and splattering blood everywhere. The woman stood too stunned to move, as the creature spun around again and transformed back into his original attire. The creature noticed the scared expression of the woman and walked up close to her. He reached up and grabbed her neck, pulling her down to his level, as he said,

"Why so serious?" The creature said as it pulled out a large knife and slit her throat. The creature laughed wickedly and merrily walked out of the alley and down the streets to find more victims.

* * *

><p>Ciel woke up in a sweat. He looked around and saw that he was in his bedroom. He then heard Sebastian walk in.<p>

"Ah, good to see you're already awake Master." The butler said as he began to open Ciel's curtains. The young Earl groaned as he got up, but froze when he felt something next to him under the sheets. He looked under the cloth to find The Mask sitting there. Sebastian began to do his usual routine of naming the breakfast items available that morning, but Ciel payed him no mind as his gaze was transfixed on the mask in his hands. Had it all been a dream, or did the mask really hold power?

"Master? The crumpet or the scone?" Sebastian said, stirring Ciel from his thoughts. Quickly composing himself, the young Earl replied,

"The scone."

* * *

><p>Ciel simply poked at his breakfast, his mind transfixed on the mask. Surely it was just a coincidence that he had the old mask on his person. Ciel then picked up the morning paper as he sipped his tea. The young Earl nearly choked on his drink as he saw the headline,<p>

_"20 KILLED LAST NIGHT. POLICE SAY JACK THE RIPPER NOT TO __BLAME." _Ciel read on and the descriptions of the murders matched exactly what he had dreamed!

'This can't be possible. It was just an idiotic myth!' The Earl of Phantomhive mentally panicked.

"Is your breakfast not to your liking Master?" Sebastian said as he noticed that Ciel had barely touched his food.

"I'm not very hungry this morning." Ciel replied, not taking his eyes off of the paper. Sebastian merely took his plate as he asked,

"Would you like more tea Master?" Ciel put the paper down and stayed silent for a few minutes before saying,

"Yes I would." Sebastian simply gave a smile and left to prepare more tea, but as he was almost out the door Ciel said,

"I want you to take that mask and lock it in a box." Sebastian paused as he turned and asked,

"And where do you want me to put it?" To which Ciel immediately replied,

"In the river." Sebastian bowed and said,

"As you wish Master."

* * *

><p>Sebastian had done as his master had asked and locked the mask up in a small trunk and threw it into the river that ran on the other side of the estate. When he told Ciel that it had been done, the young Earl of Phantomhive breathed a sigh of relief believing that he had succeeded in keeping that cursed mask away from anyone. Little did he know that this wasn't the first time that the Mask of Loki had been chained and sunken in water, nor would it be the last as it floated down stream until it washed up on a bank far away from the Phantomhive Estate. The box sat there for days, not a sentient creature around to be curious enough to try and open it. That is until one night.<p>

"I can't believe this! I leave Edge City for England to try and make it big in comedy, and all I get is a lousy job as a bank-teller!" A young man said in a Northern American accent. He was an average looking young man, brown hair and eyes and wore a dull gray suit. Suddenly the man kicked a rock hard at the river in frustration at his luck. But instead of the sound of the rock hitting another stone or falling into the river, the young man heard the sound of a lock clicking open. He looked and saw a box that was partly opened. The young man scratched his head as he wondered what a box was doing out on the bank of a river, but then the idea of what could be in said box got him excited.

"There's got to be something worth something in that thing or my name isn't Stanley Ipkiss!" Stanley said as he ran over and looked in the box, only to see a simple green wooden mask inside.

"That's it? No jewels or gold? I just can't catch a break!" Stanley growled out in frustration at his luck. He sat down and looked at the mask, as he sighed.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about money." Stanley said absentmindedly as he put the mask up to his face, only to have it wrap around his head before he could react. Stanley screamed as he tried to remove the mask but he suddenly started to spin in a green tornado. When he stopped spinning his gray suit was yellow and his jacket now sported long tails that reached down to the ground, his shirt was still white, but was now polka-dotted red and black. On his head he now sported a yellow hat with an extremely wide brim with a feather in the band. But the greatest thing about his transformation was that his head was now three times larger, had large eyes, and playing card sized teeth.

"S-s-s-smokin!" The green faced Stanley said. His large eyes caught sight of himself in the water and said,

"Hmm, I can get a lot of laughs with a look like this! But if I really want to get known, I'll need to advertise!" Stanley then reached into his pocket and turned it inside out as a moth flew out.

"Hmm, can't make the scene if you don't have the green. I better make a little stop!" Stanley said as he sped off with inhuman speed, laughing like a maniac.


End file.
